Into the Rocky Gorge
by TigerBlack62
Summary: My first GF fanfic. While having a picnic in the forest, Dipper and company fall into the gorge and unfortunately, they were divided by groups. Now they have to search an exit and find the rest of the gang before strange creatures start to appear. And all thanks to a sudden earthquake. NO PINECEST. Please Read and Review! COVER IMAGE DONE BY ME! GO TO MY DA (SAME USERNAME).
1. Picnic Announcement

Gravity Falls

Into the Rocky Gorge

Chapter I:

Picnic

It's another summer day in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel are playing with Waddles, while Stan is keeping an eye in both Soos and Wendy, who are redecorating the place.

"Be careful with that banshee skull, Soos!" Stan says. "Remember it costs more than you!"

"Sure thing, Mr. Pines." The handyman replies as he finishes assembling the skeleton. Luckily, it didn't fell off.

"I finished sweeping the floor." Wendy approaches. "Can I go now?"

Stan looks at the clock and realizes it's time to close the shack.

"In a couple of minutes, Wendy." He replies. "I have an announcement to say." He approaches the window. "Kids! Come inside! There's something I want to tell you!"

The twins and Waddles, being carried by Mabel, go to the shack. Dipper seems a bit suspicious, while Mabel is enthusiastic.

"So, what's what you want to tell us, Grunkle Stan?" she asks

"Well, since I've seen you have been working a lot," he clears his throat. "I thought it could be a good idea to have a picnic tomorrow morning." Stan smiles and raises his arms, hoping to get a positive answer.

"I'd love to have a picnic!" Mabel cheerfully responds, while the rest don't appear to care.

"Uh, Grunkle Stan," Dipper says. "Are you sure about this? I mean, last week we wanted to have a picnic, but you said…"

"I know what I said!" Stan cuts him off. "I can change my mind, were you aware of it, smart guy?"

"Okay, okay…" The younger twin replies, a bit scared. "We're having a normal picnic with normal food and drinks."

"So everyone agrees!" Grunkle Stan says, ignoring he didn't hear what his employees think about. "See you tomorrow here at noon." He says as he leaves the room. "Oh, by the way!" he storms in again. "If you're thinking in not going, you're fired!" he then looks at the red-haired teen. "That goes especially for you, Wendy!"

Wendy rolls her eyes in resignation and sighs as Stan leaves the room once again.

"Come on, Wendy." Dipper says. "It might be fun."

"If with fun you mean 'boring', then it's going to be so much fun I might not resist it." She replies sarcastically

"Of course it's going to be fun!" Mabel says. "I mean, Grunkle Stan is trying to bond with us. Let's do it for him." She raises her hand and smiles, waiting for high-fives.

Wendy, Dipper, and Soos are looking to each other, kind of confused and unsure.

"Come on, guys!" a smiling Mabel says, still with her hand raised. "My arm's getting tired."

"Mabel, what if something happens to us?" Dipper comments.

"Like what?" she asks

"Die of boredom." Wendy chuckles

"Let's give Stan an opportunity." The older twin cheerfully says. "Trust me. And my arm's tired."

They have no option, but to trust her and give her the high-five.

**A/N-** **Sorry it's short. I'm kind of trying to write again and to recover my writing skills. I promise the next chapters will be a bit longer than this one. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**


	2. Earthquake

**A/N pt.I - I know I updated soon, but I couldn't resist it. I hope I wrote more than the last chapter. Please spread the word about this fanfic! I'd love to have more readers xD! BTW, thank you guys (jakefan and the guests) for helping me with the grammar :D !**

**I hope I did well this time!**

**Onto the show!**

Chapter II:

Earthquake

The day and hour finally arrives.

Stan approaches the gang, who are waiting outside the Mystery Shack. He's using khaki shorts, brown sandals with white socks, and the blue Hawaiian-like shirt.

"Grunkle Stan, how many hours-" Dipper asks

"The necessary, so shut up!" Stan replies, a bit angry. He clears his throat. "Are you ready to have some fun?" he smiles, again waiting for a response.

After a minute, he gives up and gets inside Soos' truck.

"Come on, Dipper." Mabel says to him. "Don't make him regret this."

"Kids!" Grunkle Stan shouts. "Get in now!"

The twins and Waddles get inside the truck.

And so the trip begins.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive to what Stan calls 'the perfect spot for a picnic'. The Gravity Falls' Forest is surrounded by many exotic plants. The sunlight is filtering through the trees' branches, some leaves are falling and others are growing. Pretty butterflies dancing around the flowers, squirrels hiding their acorns in trees. The river running mighty between the mountains in the north.

"So, what do you think?" Grunkle Stan asks. "The only part of the forest the buffalos haven't screwed up… yet."

"It's…" Dipper is speechless.

"It's amazing, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheers. "How did you know about this part of the forest? Dipper and I have never seen it before!"

"Well," he replies. "A few days ago I was exploring the forest, searching for more ingot-shaped rocks I could paint in gold and sell. And then, I ended here."

"Believe me, Mr. Pines," Soos says as he's unpacking the picnic stuff. "This is the perfect spot for a picnic you shouldn't reveal to anyone else. I mean… imagine what could happen if this beautifulness is screwed up by the many costumers we have every day."

"Great idea, Soos!" Stan grins

"Thank you, Mr. Pines." Soos replies. "Keeping this place a secret-"

"Not that, butthead!" Stan says. "I'll take over this area and I'll charge a hundred bucks per hour-NO! Five hundred bucks per hour! This place is too heavenly for these people! And I'm sure they'll pay a lot to be in it!"

Soos mentally facepalms.

Some minutes later, they start to eat and tell anecdotes and stories, with a great part of them being embarrassing. It appears the picnic isn't as bad as Dipper thought. He's having fun and feels he's actually bonding with Stan.

Suddenly, something steals his attention.

Dipper looks at the tree branches. The squirrels are running away to the south. The pretty butterflies were gone. They probably left a bit earlier.

"Dipper, is everything okay?" Wendy asks him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine." He replies. "It's just-"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Wendy asks with a smile

"Yeah, it is." He smiles. "Probably the only place of Gravity Falls that's actually beautiful."

Both start to laugh.

"You're so funny, did you knew that, Dipper?" she asks

The boy smiles in response and tries not to blush.

At the same time, a strange noise, similar to an echo, is heard. It's clear it wasn't human. Probably a buffalo or a crow.

The boy's paranoia starts to kick.

He starts to focus in the sound of the silence, which it was no more. He looks down and sees the tiny rocks are jumping.

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper says, scared. "Let's go!"

"What's your problem, Dip!" he asks. "I thought you were having fun!"

"Look at the rocks!" the boy points to the small, jumping rocks. "They're jumping!"

Stan grunts and facepalms at the same time.

"Listen, Dipper." Grunkle Stan continues. "I decided to bring us here because you need to get disconnected of that paranormal, imaginary world of yours." He sighs. "I have no option, but to send you with your parents back."

The younger Pines twin is feeling the ground moving. But since he's focusing in Stan and his words, he's ignoring it.

"What!" the boy exclaims. "You can't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry, Dipper." Stan says. "But it was you who pushed me to decide this. I'll call your parents after we arrive to the Shack. And there's no way you can prevent this!"

As of sudden, the ground shakes violently, moving, pounding stronger. Even the giant rocks are moving, akin to the small rocks Dipper saw earlier.

"Earthquake!" Soos exclaims and gets up, trying to reach his truck.

Everyone does the same, but it's too late.

The magnitude of the natural disaster is so strong it divides the Gravity Falls' Forest in two, creating a gorge between them and the truck.

"We're dead!" Dipper shouts. "I knew it since the early beginning!"

The ground is still shaking they can barely keep their balance.

A tree falls down and Dipper runs and climbs the trunk. Mabel and Waddles go next, being followed by the rest.

A giant rock falls from one of the mountains and hits the ground, dividing that half into another one, creating another gorge.

The tree trunk gets hit by another falling trunk, breaking the one where the kids and pig are.

"Hold on, kids!" Soos says. "I'm going! I'm going!"

The children and animal leave the giant log in time and hug Soos for protection. Mabel is scared, and Dipper more than her.

"Now what do we do! Now what do we do!" Mabel screams as she hugs Waddles, who can't stop making sound of horror.

"Let's stay together until it ends!" Wendy suggests

She talked fast.

The earthquake's magnitude grows and finally, the ground they were standing was falling down. Wendy falls first, but she saves herself by taking the strongest branch of a fallen tree. Stan is holding on one of Wendy's legs. Soos, Waddles, Dipper, and Mabel are nowhere to be seen.

"Kids!" Grunkle Stan exclaims in horror as he cannot find the children, pig, and handyman in the raging mass of rocks of every size below him. His expression changes, slowly, to one of fear as he thinks they're dead.

The branch Wendy's holding on is breaking. She screams in terror as Stan looks up and sees his employee trying to save them both by climbing the top of the newly formed gorge.

Thanks to her sweating, her hands slip and she catches the almost-broken branch. For her bad luck, it breaks and they free-fall, with their back being first as both old man and red-haired teen scream until they finally fade in the cloudy dust.

**A/N pt. II -** **Immediate Music tracks helped me a lot with the earthquake part XD **

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**


	3. Separated

**A/N: Okay, bros and dudettes! Here's chapter 3! And I hope you like it.**

**Please Review!**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I upload the next chapter. It motivates me a lot!**

Chapter III:

Separated

Everything is clouded by dust.

Rocks and dead trees everywhere.

Wendy stands up, shaking a bit, trying to keep her balance. She rubs her eyes and starts to search for the kids, Soos, the pig, or her employer.

"Anyone here?" she coughs

She continues walking, searching for her friends and boss.

The red-haired teen finally finds someone. It is lying on its side. Due to the dust, she's not able to tell if whoever she has found is breathing or not, and who it is.

Carefully, Wendy approaches the body.

She starts to remember the first time she went camping with her father.

She was nine years old. Manly Dan wanted her to learn about surviving the outdoors. And so he took her to what used to be the Gravity Falls' Forest. Later that day, she saw a dead deer. She was about to approach it, and her dad stopped and told her to never get close to an animal's dead body, unless you have a giant knife to cut it in pieces, because 'it might resurrect and kill you', and he didn't want to lose his only daughter.

Today, Wendy doesn't believe that lie, and she's sure there's another thing her father is still hiding. Every time she asked him, he'll tell her the same thing.

She finally makes it to the body, which is now recognizable.

Stanford Pines.

Eyes partially open, alive and weak, wheezing and taking painful breaths of air.

Wendy looks in horror, realizing one of the wishes she made when he pissed her off some weeks earlier has become real. She examines him and gets surprised when she sees he has both of his legs broken. With the wounds he has, she wonders how in heck he survived a fall like that.

"Mr. Pines?" She asks hopefully.

No answer received.

"I will help you to get up. You're going to be fine." She says a bit scared and desperate.

She tries to carry him, but it's impossible. He's heavy.

He notices her actions and tries to get up by himself, unaware of his broken legs.

"Wendy…" he says with a low voice and she bends down. "I can't feel my legs." Takes a painful breath. "What happened?"

She doesn't know how to respond.

_Will he fire me after this?_ She wonders. "Actually… you broke both of your legs and you can't walk or get up." She closes her eyes, waiting for a scolding. Nothing happens. She opens her eyes and sees he's still looking at her.

"And the kids?" he asks. "Where are they?"

"I know they're still alive, boss." She says, rubbing his shoulder. "You have to believe me."

Stan nods and tries to crawl using his arms. He shakes his head in desperation.

"Just find the kids and take them to the Shack." He says. "The number of Dipper's parents is below the phone."

"What do I tell them about you?" She asks

"Tell them I'm busy with stuff I might not come back anytime soon." He replies

Wendy runs off, kind of broken. She never thought on seeing Stan like that. The teen looks back and sees Stan is still watching her, probably making sure she'd find Dipper and Mabel. The red-haired gal stops and returns to get him.

At the same time she's trying to carry him in her back, she remembers a small 'life glitch' her father taught her. Using it, she's now able to bear Stan's weight. Mr. Pines is still weak and falls asleep, while Wendy walks away from there.

-xxx-

Waddles is searching for Mabel, smelling each rock he has in his way.

He finally finds her, unconscious while her young brother is trying to wake her up. The pig runs into her and makes his best to wake his owner up.

After a minute or so, she wakes up and looks at the surroundings. Even before she says a word, Dipper hugs her and starts to cry. Between his breathes, he was saying he was afraid of losing her.

The girl is scared and stares at the place.

"Where are we?" She asks

"It appears to be a gorge." Her brother suggests as he takes out "three", since he remembers there is a map of the forest. The book got a bit more damaged when Dipper fell down. "There's nothing about a gorge here."

"Are we lost?" Mabel tries not to sound scared. "Where are Soos and Wendy? Where's Grunkle Stan?"

"I…" before she could even finish, Mabel breaks down. "They could be dead, Dipper! We're lost! "We got no food! And don't even think in turning Waddles into bacon!"

"I'm not going to do that!" Dipper hugs her. "Listen, we have to search a shelter before it gets dark. Then we will have to make a plan." He raises his hand, waiting for a high-five. "My arm is going to get tired." He jokes, trying to make her laugh.

At the end, she high-fives him, but without enthusiasm.

"Great!" he gets up. "Now, let's get moving before it's night time."

"Come on, Waddles." Mabel says to her pig.

The children and pig leave the place.

-xxx-

A terrified Soos is walking around dead trees. He used some vines to hold his broken arm. He doesn't know what's going to happen to him. Paranoia strikes and believes he's going to die before making it out of the gorge and crows or some flesh-eating monsters are going to eat him, or kill him in case he's still alive.

The dust is strong.

He can't see where he's going.

And then he falls and hits his head.

Soos stands up and sees he tripped over Waddles.

Dipper and Mabel approach and see they have finally found someone.

"Soos!" the twins exclaim as the handyman hugs them with his arm.

"Hi, kids!" he says. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Well, we might die if we don't find a shelter in time." Dipper says

"Okay, dudes." Soos replies. "Let's find one and quick."

The group keeps walking until they find a cave.

Dipper goes first to inspect it.

"The cave is clean. It's safe to stay here." He says with a smile.

-xxx-

Dipper has ignited a fire and he's trying to read the book. Mabel and Waddles are watching the rain. It's around 8:16 p.m. Thunders are striking, the water is stronger, and the sound made by the falling water is worrying the gang, since they haven't seen Wendy and Grunkle Stan for a long while.

Soos is just sitting there, contemplating the fire. He's falling asleep.

_Nothing in here has hints about earthquakes._ Dipper thinks. _Is it possible that buffalos never stepped in that spot because they knew what was going to happen? If that was right, why was it populated by squirrels and butterflies? _

As the young twin was building theories about the sudden earthquake, Mabel looks at the sky, small tears leaving her eyes.

"Where do you think Grunkle Stan and Wendy are, Waddles?" she asks her pet as she keeps contemplating the rain

Meanwhile, Stan and Wendy were under a shelter made of tree branches and rocks. Like Mabel, the red-haired teen is looking at the sky, wondering where the rest are. She starts to wonder if her father thinks she's camping with her friends or just worried dead.

The rain begins to rage and thunders start to roar. She starts to remember how her father helped her to get rid of that fear. _It's just a sound that can't harm you unless you let it harm you._ The words of Manly Dan start to emerge from her memories, encouraging her to stay strong.

She looks back at Stan, who is sleeping and making strange expressions and weird noises.

_He's probably having a nightmare. _She thinks.

The teen glances at his legs. He wasn't bleeding anymore. The socks did a good job in stopping the blood.

**A/N-** **And no, no one dies in this fanfic. Expect bonding!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**

**BTW, have you seen the sneak peeks of the newest episode of Gravity Falls? This is how I feel: OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, and OMIGOSH! BILL/MR. PYRAMID FINALLY APPEARS! I CAN'T WAIT TWO WEEKS FOR THE EPISODE! *keeps fangirling* I HOPE WE CAN SEE HINTS OF STAN'S BACKGROUND! THAT'D BE SO BLEEDING AWESOME!**


	4. Recurrence

**A/N-** **Sorry for taking long. Writer's block. Oh well. I had to hear a lot of Kitaro, X-Ray Dog, and Soul Reaver soundtracks to get an idea for this chapter. **

**By the way, if you want to see more Gravity Falls' goodness from me, visit my deviantART: TIGERBLACK62. There are a lot of fake screenies you might like ;)**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I upload the next chapter.**

**Please Read and Review (critiques are welcome too)!**

Chapter IV:

Recurrence

Stanford Pines is actually not having a nightmare.

He's remembering his older twin brother, Stanley, in a dream.

Stanley was nine minutes older than Stanford, and was the one who had the craziest ideas. They were like two identical water drops, a reflection of each other. The only thing that could differentiate the brothers was Stanley's glasses. Stanford didn't use them, until a later point in his life.

Wendy starts to hear Stan's talking and she looks back at him. He's still sleeping.

"Stanley, please." Mr. Pines says. "Don't."

_Who's Stanley?_ Wendy wonders as she keeps paying attention.

Stan keeps talking in his sleep. The teen sees the old man is sweating as he's saying "What happened to us? We were so close."

Thunders continue striking and Wendy decides it was enough of contemplating the rain. The weather starts to change into a cold one. Pretty odd, even for summer. Sighing, she takes her jacket off and puts it above her, like a blanket and lies down in a foetal position, near but not close to the quiet Stan.

-xxx-

_The next day…_

The older twin finally awakes. Mabel dreamt she was in her room back in the Shack, hoping the living nightmare was never real. The girl is looking at her surroundings, thinking she'll never get out of the now Gravity Falls' Gorge.

"Morning, Mabel." Soos waves his non-broken arm.

"Morning, Soos." She replies, tired and yawns. "Where's Dipper?" she asks, noting her brother is not around

"Don't know, Mab." The handyman replies. "When I woke up he wasn't here."

Dipper finally appears, tired and sleepy. His hat is gone. He's no longer wearing his jacket. His t-shirt is a bit damaged and his skin has scratches and a couple of cuts.

"Hi, guys." The boy says a bit monotone. "Sorry if I made you think I left you." He yawns. "I tried to catch the breakfast." He removes a fang from his arm. "Wasn't lucky today."

"Doesn't matter, bro." Soos says as he takes a tree branch. "We have a lot of tasty branches." He then bites the branch. It's obvious he doesn't like the taste, but fakes it's delicious. "See? So yummy."

"Come on, Soos." Dipper says, kind of annoyed. "I can see you don't even like that thing's flavour." The boy lies in the floor. "I'm going to take a nap, so good night or day or whatever."

"Dipper, I think we should keep moving." Mabel approaches him. "We have to find Grunkle Stan and Wendy."

"Let's find'em later." Dipper mumbles, still sleeping. "I want to sleep."

"I'll take care of this, Mabel." Soos says as he carries the sleeping Dipper using his good arm. "Wow, your brother's getting a bit heavy."

"Soos, I don't want my brother to break your remaining arm." Mabel comments. "We have tree trunks and branches, vines, and rocks. We can build something with it." She says as she rubs her chin.

Moments later, Mabel puts her deep-sleeping brother into the sleigh she and Soos have built. The pig takes the vines and drags it, following his owner.

It's a long way.

The group's getting hungry.

Soos looks at Waddles, and imagines it being a large pile of bacon (with legs). Suddenly he shakes his head and focuses on Mabel before he gets lost. Ironically enough, the girl doesn't even know where she is heading to. She's walking forward, thinking Wendy and Grunkle Stan are somewhere near them.

-xxx-

Wendy finally opens her eyes.

She looks at Stan, who woke up a bit earlier than her. He's playing with his fingers and then notices Wendy looking at him.

"Morning, Wendy." He says as he leaves his hands

"Morning, Boss." She says while cleaning her jacket and putting it on. "Slept well?"

"Kind of." He replies. "I just can't believe all this happened. And it's my fault."

"Uhm… your fault?" she asks

"I should have listened to the boy." He says. "This would have never happened if I listened to him."

"It's something that just happened." Wendy tries to cheer him up. "It's not exactly your fault."

"Of course it is!" he continues.

"Look, Mr. Pines." Wendy says. "Let's try to get out of here before something else happens." She kneels. "Come on, get on my back."

"Why are you helping me?" Stan asks her. "I've been a terrible boss to you."

"Just climb my back!" Wendy orders him

Stan crawls into her and they get out of the small shelter.

Unlike yesterday, Wendy can now smell his sweat mixed with the ground, reminiscent of either acid or 'old man cologne'. By now, she regrets giving him the 'horse rides' as he called them yesterday when she was building the shelter. Many thoughts start to surround her mind, some of them telling her to leave him dying and paying for all the stuff he has ever done, others convincing her not to do it, since Stan Pines is not that cold and greedy as he seems.

She's aware of what he did after her failed attempt of escaping of the gorge. When they were falling down during the last moments of the earthquake, Stanford took Wendy from her waist and made sure his and her body were very close, to keep her safe. After finally hitting the ground, Wendy uncontrollably rolled so far from him as Stan's legs got broken.

The red-haired teen prefers to pretend she's not aware of his actions. If it wasn't for him, she might have had a broken leg or arm. Or she could be dead.

Stan is so affected by that moment. While he was protecting his employee from a certain death, his life was flashing before his eyes (from his birth to a few minutes earlier before falling down) while he was closing his eyes, waiting for the grim reaper to reclaim his soul. If it wasn't for Wendy, he might have died.

Life for life.

"Wendy, why are you doing this, again?" Stan asks her

"Even if you treat me, Soos, and everybody like garbage…" Wendy replies. "…I think you don't deserve to die." She mentally facepalms herself because that sounded like a TV novel.

"You really think that?"

She doesn't reply back and he sighs, kind of unhopeful.

-xxx-

Dipper is no longer sleeping.

He and the rest of the gang are walking. They stop when they see they have reached a cliff wall surrounded by a few crevasses.

Mabel is kind of desperate. She's hungry, thirsty, tired, and sick of the place. At the same time, Soos is trying to calm the girl down, but unsuccessful.

"Guys, please." Dipper says. "I'm trying to figure out how we get out of here. Yes, of course we're hungry, tired, and we so need an urgent bath. It's almost been a day. What if this is the last one we're here? Maybe Stan and Wendy are searching for help or they're still trapped like us, I don't know."

"Dipper, you sometimes are annoying!" an angered Mabel says. "You just talk, talk, and talk and you don't even ask for our opinions! Would you please shut the hell up?"

"Mabel, are you okay?" her brother asks

"Of course I'm not okay, you dweeb!" Mabel replies. "I'm very hungry, I'm tired, and I'm definitely sick of this damn place!"

"Mabel, please…" Soos tries to calm her down. "Maybe we can climb that giant wall. We're a team!" He optimistically says

"Oh, shut up, Soos!" she hisses at him. "I know you want to kill and eat Waddles. We're like a family. And families don't eat each other!"

"But Mabel, I don't want to eat your pig." The handyman replies.

"Oh, of course you want to eat it! You're always hungry!" Mabel roars

"Girl, calm down before you start to make non-sensed wishes." A worried Soos says.

"You know what I wish for? I wish for another earthquake so I can never see you ever again!" She screams at him.

Her screams' are echoing off the gorge's walls. Then, her wish is granted.

An earthquake starts to shake the place. It's not that strong that the one that created the gorge.

Many rocks start to fall, along with tree trunks and branches. Soos runs away back to the cave he and the kids used as a shelter. The gorge is shaking so much the children fall and Waddles hides behind Mabel, who was paralyzed with fear as she sees her wish made when she was angry became true.

After a while, the ground-shaking natural disaster stops.

The air is habited by dust again.

"Soos! Grunkle Stan! Wendy!" the girl screams and cries when she doesn't receive an answer. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" An ashamed Mabel regrets her wish as she buries her head in her hands.

Dipper stands up and rubs his head. He has more scratches, probably made by the tree branches. The scared and surprised boy looks a giant pile of rocks have formed a wall.

Suddenly, strange noises start to appear behind Dipper.

He looks back and sees three strange creatures emerging from the dust.

"Mabel…" a scared Dipper says to his still crying sister. "We have company."

**A/N-** **I think Stan's getting kind of OOC (Out of Character, for those who don't know), or I don't know. Maybe all the characters D: Hope I'm wrong.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**


	5. Escape and Prelude

**A/N-** **Blame Jerry Goldsmith and John Williams for this one XD**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I upload the next chapter.**

**Please Read and Review (critiques are welcome too)!**

Chapter V:

Escape and Prelude

Mabel looks back and sees the strange creatures.

They're like mutants. Their faces are like rocks, lack of nose and glowing red eyes. Big, sharp fangs. Three fingers in each hand, two in each foot, all with claws. Their skin is dark-green and they're using what appears to be iron armour, reminiscent of the Ancient Gladiators.

"Dipper," a scared Mabel says. "What are those things?"

"I-I don't know." Her scared brother replies.

The creatures are there, eyes focused on the children and pig.

"Let's stay quiet." Dipper suggests. "Don't even think in making a single noise."

Unfortunately, thanks to the dust, Mabel sneezes and the creatures start chasing them.

The kids scream and run towards the recently formed wall. Dipper and Mabel start to scale it. It's kind of slippery and slimy.

"Dipper!" Mabel screams. "Waddles can't make it!"

Her brother turns around and is horrified to see the pig trying to climb the rocks and slipping back down the pile of rocks and logs at the same time the monsters are approaching as Waddles is squealing in fear.

Dipper jumps back, a bit scared and hits one of the creatures with his book, distracting it while the pig jumps into the boy's back and escapes. The monsters get enraged by this and pursue the children quickly. One of the logs on which Mabel is standing up breaks, causing the wall to lose balance and the monsters begin to fall. Dipper rescues his sister and the group reach the top and jump into the nearest ledge, watching how the pile of rocks and trunks roll down with the creatures, burying and killing them instantly.

The boy is speechless as the girl is hugging her pet pig.

"Mabel, is Waddles okay?" Dipper asks

"He's scared." She replies. "And so am I." she looks at her brother "What were those creatures?"

"I don't know." Dipper says as he sits behind his sister and takes his book and opens it. "I doubt the book has the answer."

He starts to glance quickly through the pages until he finally finds something.

"I think they looked like this." He shows Mabel the page in which a similar creature is drawn. "Dumahim are also called 'common vampires'. They're known to live underground and emerge when they smell pigs, their favourite prey." He says as he looks at the pig, then to Mabel. "It was Waddles that attracted them to us."

"How was I supposed to know there exists a kind of creepy vampires living underground who love eating pigs?" Mabel scolds her brother.

"Okay, okay." Dipper defends himself. "My bad. Can we just concentrate in leaving this place? The only thing I need is a wall-crawling, spider-looking vampire!"

"Dipper, don't make those kind of wishes! Remember what happened earlier? Now we don't know where Soos is!"

"We'll find him, Mabel." He hugs her. "We'll find him."

-xxx-

In the meanwhile, Soos, who is moving some rocks to make a ladder, is wondering how much his other arm can resist before getting broken.

He's kind of heartbroken. He thought Stan yelling at him almost every day helped him to get used to being screamed to. Mabel's scolding made him realize he might sometimes screw up even when being optimistic and stuff.

The handyman's growing worried.

Since the second earthquake he didn't hear the children's screams. He's starting to think they are dead.

After an hour, he finishes his ladder and goes up the stairs just to reach the ledge. He looks up and sees he's just a couple of meters away from being free. Unfortunately, there are no rocks in that level of the gorge.

"Soos!" a familiar girl screams. "Thank goodness we've finally found you!"

He looks to his left and sees Mabel, Dipper, and Waddles approaching. The girl runs towards to him and tries to bear-hug him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologizes as she starts to cry

"It's okay, Mabel." Soos replies "All forgotten."

"Sorry to break the emotional moment between you, guys, but…" Dipper interrupts. "We have little time and I don't want another trio of vampires to attack us again."

"Vampires?" Soos asks. "In Gravity Falls?"

"I'll explain you in the way." Mabel says as she takes Soos' hand.

"Where do we go, now?" the handyman asks

"Well, let's go where we left before the second earthquake." Dipper suggests. "I remember I saw a small path between the crevasses back at the cliff wall."

"Are you sure about this one?" Mabel asks him

"Trust me." Her brother replies, very confident and sure.

The group follows Dipper to the cliff wall.

-xxx-

Wendy and Stan are eating some red berries the teen found in some hanging trees.

"Wendy," Stan says. "How do you know green berries are poisonous? Ever tried one before or something?"

"My dad taught me all what I know about plants, berries, and that kind of stuff." She replies. "I think that's one of the good things of being the daughter of a lumberjack. And I thought a man of your age should have known that."

"I might know a lot of things, and I might appear to be." Stan replies. "But, to be sincere, there are a lot of things I still don't know. For example, I was not aware I had an extra nephew and niece, until their parents phoned me a week before summer."

"You mean you never met them before until… weeks ago?" she asks

"Exactly. Mabel's attitude reminds me a lot of her father when he was a child. Dipper might have taken after his mother's side of the family." He replies. "I just hope paranoia isn't inherited." He mutters

Wendy notes the old man is trying to open himself.

"Why did you lose contact with your family?" she asks him. "Betrayal or something?"

"It's a long story, Wendy." Stan replies as he shakes his head in disappointment at the same time he removes his glasses. "A very long story."

**A/N-** **Soul Reaver reference for the WIN! In case you don't know how a Dumahim looks like, google it. Of course, I adapted them for this fanfic (aka they were "watered down") xDD**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**


	6. Stan, Truths, and Points of View

**A/N- The italic words are (Present) Stan(ford)'s narrating. BTW, I have no idea where Stan was born and raised. Maybe not in Piedmont (California) and absolutely not in Gravity Falls. So imagine another place of the US that has (or had) forests around (during those times).**

Chapter VI:

Stan, Truths, and Points of View

"It all began when I was a kid." Stan lowers his head as he closes his eyes. "Back when I was not what I am now."

_*Flashback*_

5:30 p.m.

Stanford and Stanley are playing near the woods and are unaware they're getting away from their house.

_We sometimes didn't give a crap. Our parents were rarely in the house, as I remember. _

_Stanley and I would sometimes play 'chase' or explore new places, such as cemeteries and forbidden places of the forest, like it happened one day. _

Stanford playfully leaps for Stanley and both tussle. He flips him and lands on his back. The young twin tries to get up, but his brother holds him there a beat.

"Game Over." Stanley says. "I win."

"Hey, no fair!" Stanford replies. "Let me up!"

He does and the young twin tries to flip his older brother, but both tumble down the hill, ending in the darkest part of the forest. Stanley lands on top of Stanford.

"I guess I win again." Stanley jokes

Stanford looks at his surroundings. He's not familiar with them.

"Where are we?" he asks as his brother lets him up.

They look at the place and recognize it's the forest.

"I think it's the deep part of the forest dad forbid us to approach." Stanford says

"But dad isn't here." Stanley replies. "When he's not around, nothing is forbidden. We can go to whatever place we want. Including this forest."

"What if he finds out?" Stanford asks him very worried. "We could get in big trouble."

"Believe me, he won't." his brother replies, sure of himself. "I promise nothing's going to happen."

They walk into the deepest part of the forest. As they're walking, Stanford is getting scared, while Stanley is getting impressed and letting out gasps of joy.

_Stanley told me he heard tales of a creature named the "Slenderman" and he wanted to meet him. It passed like an hour and no sign of the famous creature. I almost wet my shorts. We were heading back to home, leaving the deep part of the forest, until we heard growling. Suddenly, a pack of wolves emerged from darkness and tried to chase us. My brother and I lost them when we climbed trees to reach the top part of the place. Some minutes later, we left the forest and arrived minutes before our parents did. I took a bath and hid my wet shorts. I didn't want my dad to find out Stanley and I disobeyed him. That night, my brother confessed he was dead scared back there and wanted to prove he was brave. And I thought he was very brave back there._

_Believe me; something happened to him that day. He was not the energetic, bouncy, and optimistic kid I knew. Now I remember, a day earlier before adventuring into the deeps of the forest, he stopped being like that. He started to do some jobs and earned extra money. I started to follow him, since it was better than being all alone in the house. We were a team. And it was our little secret._

_When we were fourteen… our parents left like usual, but this time, they never returned. Minutes, hours, days, and nights passed and there was not a single notice about them. We were left alone. The next morning Stanley and I abandoned the house with our stuff and we set out on our journey. _

_We travelled a lot. We saw places we thought we'd never see. During our journey, we learned how to shoplift. We never got caught, by the way. We started to scam people. We had fake IDs, which I did. My brother and I were professional con men. We grew up raising each other, learning from the other and many things like that._

_Sometime later we started to smuggle endangered animals. The remaining dodos, black rhinos, American lions, and even rare lynxes. We almost met our end in South America. I was trapped in an ambush and then sent to a Colombian jail. Three days later, my brother broke me out of prison using fireworks and dynamite we shoplifted months earlier. Many inmates managed to escape, but, as I know, just a few survived. Stanley and I ran away from Colombia. We lived in Mexico as fugitives some months. The FBI, the CIA, even the Interpol were searching us. _

_Finally, we moved to Gravity Falls in 1969 because it's the last place the FBI will bother to search. We even made rules, such as 'No credit or debit cards. Just cash.' _

_We settled down in the forest and, with the trees we chopped down, we started to build a shack. We took around five months building it, but it was totally worth it. A lot of rooms, a basement, the attic… everything was perfect, until we heard a strange noise coming from the forest. My brother went to check. All he was able to see was snow. He then concluded it could have been the FBI or some kind of 'super police' trying to locate us. We stood inside the shack for weeks, and we never heard that weird noise again. _

_The months and years passed and we started to blend with the citizens. We'd often hang out at the Juke Joint to have some drinks or hitting on some attractive women and even sharing some drinks with them. So far I remember, nothing else happened between me and the girls I met in the place._

_Stanley, however, met someone very interesting._

_She was a Californian brunette, around our age back then, pale skin and light-brown eyes. My brother got very interested in her as I started to loathe her. _

_He told me Marcy was just another girl and that nothing would replace me. I believed it for a few days, until I noted he changed. He laughed, smiled, and even joked. It was like… he returned to be the boy I once knew. For a moment I thought settling down helped him, but, that night, I discovered he was sneaking off with her at night, probably after meeting her. He was not the Stanley I knew. He was in love. And 'We shall not fall in love' was one of our rules, and the most important of them._

_Days later, I saw there was a picture of our mother in his room. I decided it was the time to confront him. _

"What the hell is that!" Stanford hisses at his mother's picture

"Well, I thought I could put her picture in my room." Stanley replies. "I just kind of miss her."

"We had an agreement, brother! Our parents abandoned us! We grew up by ourselves!"

"Well… she did a lot of things for us."

"Like what?" he asks. "Name me just one damn thing!"

"She birthed us."

Stanford is speechless.

"I know I'm kind of changing lately, but you see…"

"No! I know what's going on! I saw you last night sneaking off with that 'one more girl' of yours! And I'm aware you have done this since you met her."

"Stan, it's none of your business I love her."

"You idiot! You told me women were just hormonally insane vixens when Carla left me for that hippie!"

"I guess I was wrong, then. Not all women are like that."

"Don't you see it, Stanley? Look at her! You think a woman like that is hanging around you because she likes your personality? You think she thinks you're fun and stuff? What if she's a damn undercover cop? Ever thought about that?" An enraged Stanford roars

"What are you saying?" Stanley asks him, a bit pissed off

"You're saying Marcy's beautiful. Yes, Carla was, too. They're all beautiful, until they're snarling after your money like starving animals."

"Stanford Pines! You don't know what you're saying!"

"Of course I know what I'm saying! Do what you need to do with her and toss her off!" he says as he leaves the room.

_Months passed, and Stanley continued seeing her. I couldn't stand any second with them being together. That was screwing up our team. He even bought a car and named it "Stanley Mobile" just to impress her. Geesh.  
_

_Then, one day, I heard Marcy was returning to California. I was so happy._

_My happiness faded away when I saw my brother with two suitcases, ready to leave._

"Stanley, what the fudge do you think you're doing?" Stanford asks him

"Disbanding our team, brother." He replies.

"What about 'Bros before…'"?

"It's dead to me."

"What happened to us? We were so close!"

"Damn it, Stanford! Don't you see I'm happy now? All those years of scamming and making gigantic frauds never fulfilled me until I met her. Every time I hang around her I feel… there's nothing in the world, not even all the money or gold of the world that can convince me to leave Marcy."

"Stanley, please! Don't!"

"I made up my mind, Stan. I want to start my life over again." He takes his suitcases and abruptly walks away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Stanley!" Stanford calls after him, pissed off.

"Perhaps you shouldn't do that to me." He calmly replies. "Goodbye, Stanford."

Stanley leaves the shack and waits for the taxi cab.

_After the taxi cab arrived, my brother revealed to me he was doing this for his girlfriend because she was pregnant, almost hitting the fourth month. That broke me even more. I almost fell into my knees, shattered, horrified, betrayed. After he got into the cab, his glasses fell down. I don't think he noticed at first, since he used to have a backup. _

An emotionally broken Stanford takes his brother's glasses and watches how his brother fades away from his life, ready to start a new one.

He returns to the shack and closes the door. He goes upstairs and contemplates Stanley's room and the things he stole, especially the electron carpet he stole from the CIA Headquarters some years earlier. He stays there, waiting for his brother to appear and say 'Hey, bro. How's it going?', but nothing. He starts to cry, tears bathed with a shattered flavour and smell. Stanford leaves the glasses above one of the drawers and notices there are a note and a fancy envelope. He takes them both and reads the note first:

'I knew you were going to my now old room, Stan. I know you might not

assist, so here's the invitation, anyways.

~Stanley'

Stanford opens the fancy envelope, to reveal a wedding invitation. He decides to circle the date in the calendar: July 4th, 1982.

_When my brother's big day finally arrived, I decided not to be present. I was still furious with that jerk at the same time I missed him so much. I felt alone. I had to handle the scams by myself. He broke me from prison many times and I did the same to him. _

_That night, I decided I had to leave it._

_I took the damn envelope and I put it behind the book case. Then, with it, I hid the door leading to Stanley's room and never moved that thing again. It stood there for almost 31 years, until that peanut-brained Soos decided it was a good idea to move the damn book case just to clean behind it. When Mabel and Dipper were busy admiring the room, I took my brother's glasses and said I was not aware of the room's existence. Even if I did the 'Suck up points' thing, I couldn't get Stanley out of my mind. I then started to remember the last time he visited me. It was ten years later after leaving the shack to me. I knew it was just an excuse for him to make me meet his son. I was not interested back then. But now… there are many things I regret. One of them not being present in my brother's wedding._

_*End of Flashback* _

"You miss your brother, right?" Wendy asks

"I still miss him." He replies and manages to take his wallet from his pocket and opens it just to look at a picture of him and his brother when they were young. "And in times, I pretend he's hanging out at some place with Marcy and he won't return anytime soon."

"Why don't you ask Dipper and Mabel about their grandpa? Who knows, he might be still alive."

"I won't count on that." He puts his wallet away. "My brother used to send me postcards every week. Five years ago, they stopped coming."

"And… why did you tell me your story, Mr. Pines?" Wendy asks him

"Because I have never told it to anyone before." He replies. "And please, call me Stan."

**A/N-** **Had to work hard with Stan's background (or how I imagine it) . **

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**


	7. Bonding

**A/N- Since 'Dreamscaperers' was leaked (and I'm still fangirling), this fanfic is set before the mentioned episode. I'm considering Bill to appear in a future chapter, but as a drawn symbol, I don't know. **

Chapter VII:

Bonding

"Wow." Wendy says. "You never allowed me to call you by your name."

"I have my reasons, you know." He replies. "All I know now is that I want to see the kids again just to tell them how much I appreciate them."

Wendy smiles.

"You're not the cold person you say you are." She says. "You're just resented to your brother."

"I tried everything to have him with me again." He says. "I even recurred to black magic, Masonic groups, and summoning creatures, but no results."

"I thought you didn't believe in that." She remarks

"I was desperate, young, and stupid, okay?" Stan defends himself and crosses his arms.

"Fine, whatever." She says as she gets up. "I think we should keep walking. Maybe we can find the kids and Soos in the way, not sure."

She lowers herself, allowing Stan to climb her and continues walking.

-xxx-

Dipper and the rest of the gang finally managed to go across the crevasses and Mabel starts to feel they're closer to reach the top of the gorge. She's still wondering where Wendy and Grunkle Stan are.

As path starts to look more rocky and spooky, the group starts to get scared. Dead trees around, broken rocks, dead animals (even skulls and bones). Fog starts to appear as the sound of silence begins to hit the group, especially Soos.

"I think I'm starting to feel inside one of Stan's horror movies." Soos comments.

"Soos, for the last time, there are no Dumahim or any other kind of vampires or monsters around." Dipper says as he stops, the rest following him. "Don't you think we would have noticed a horrible creature around? I mean, Waddles is still here." He shakes his head quickly and corrects himself. "The point is that we're safe and there's nothing that can change that."

The handyman glances the surroundings and nothing happens.

"See?" Dipper says. "Everything's going to be fine. Now let's continue, I have a good feeling about this." He says as he starts to walk forward.

The minutes pass and it starts to get dark.

Soos suggest they should make a shelter with the rocks and branches. Everyone agrees and start to work.

Like an hour later, Dipper ignites a fire and Mabel is with him. Soos and Waddles are sleeping inside the pathetic-looking shelter (but at least it was something).

"You know, Mabel." Dipper says. "These last hours I thought I wasn't going to make it." He jokes. "I'm sorry for treating you like a little girl a long while ago.

"It's okay, Dipper." She replies. "I recognize I started the fight by making fun of your height."

The twins contemplate the fire as a wolf starts to howl.

"Where do you think Wendy is?" Dipper asks her

"Probably in her house." She replies, still looking at the fire.

"Why do you think that?"

"It's just what I think."

"What about Grunkle Stan."

"I don't think he'd be able to survive in the forest. I don't remember seeing him falling down with us."

Dipper's expression turns into a worried one at the same time he looks at the fire again.

"Are you implying he might be dead?"

"I'm not saying that, it's just…" she sighs. "Who am I kidding? Of course I think that." She says monotone.

"Maybe he's still alive." Dipper tries to cheer her. "Very weak, but alive." He smiles a bit, but his sister doesn't. He then sighs. "I'm starting to think this is my entire fault."

"Why are you saying that?" she asks

"I should have run away while we were having a picnic. Stan could have started to chase me, and then you and the rest would have done the same." He sighs. "And probably, thanks to me…" he starts to cry. "Grunkle Stan might be dead."

"Dipper, nothing of this is your fault." Mabel gets closer. "It just happened. Plus, I don't think Grunkle Stan would ground you for something you didn't do."

The boy starts to remember something.

_*Flashback*_

_A week earlier..._

Grunkle Stan is eating some oat and then, accidentally, he breaks his glass of water at the same time Dipper walks by. The old man looks at him, angered.

"Dipper, you're grounded for a day!" Mr. Pines says

"Say what?" Dipper asks him, dumbfounded

"Questioning me? Make that two days!" Stan crosses his arms

"You can't ground me because you broke the glass!" Dipper defends himself

"Protesting against your punishment? Three days grounded!"

"Hey, old man! Stop it!"

"Insulting me? Four days!"

"What!?"

"Questioning me again? Make that a week!"

Dipper growls in anger and leaves. At the same time Stan, hearing him, decides to raise the boy's punishment.

"Growling in anger? Make that two weeks!"

_*End of Flashback*_

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mabel." He says after remembering that moment between him and his great uncle. "He just hates me."

"I don't think he hates you, Dipper. He might have troubles with bonding."

"No wonder why he's still single."

"He could get married if he wanted to."

An awkward silence later, the twins break laughing.

"Stan? Married?" Dipper asks her while laughing. "The marriage will end the next minute! Ha ha ha!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Yeah, I know." Mabel says as she cleans her tears.

Both sigh.

"I think I feel better now." The boy says. "I know we can find Stan and Wendy. Probably tomorrow."

"That's the Dipper I know!"

"Well… I'm going to get some sleep." He stands up. "Goodnight, Mabel." He hugs her and leaves to the shelter.

The girl sees her brother leaving.

She sighs and looks at the sky, admiring the stars and constellations.

"Good night, Wendy. Good night, Grunkle Stan." She says while looking at the night sky and leaves to the shelter.

Wind starts to blow harder and it extinguishes the fire.

Meanwhile, both Stan and Wendy are sleeping. They forgot to build a shelter or to search for it when lying down at the same time the red-haired female told Stan stuff about her family and her story. The wind starts to rage.

The teen wakes up due to the coldness. Her jacket can't keep her warm anymore and starts to think in a solution. She looks at her surroundings (or at least what she can see with the help of the moon's light). Not enough rocks and branches to make a shelter for two, or for one. A thought crosses her mind and shakes her head in disapproval as she sees the old man sleeping.

_Maybe an hour sleeping close him won't hurt at all. _She says in her thoughts.

She remembers Mr. Pines was sweaty earlier and his odour bugged Wendy while they were walking.

Wendy's approaching Stan at the same time she's cursing in her mind, horrified and grossed out. She still can't believe she's doing this. She nuzzles up under Stan's arm, making it look he's embracing her. At least he isn't sweating and his bitter odour is gone. Or at least for a while.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! _Wendy keeps saying in her mind. Even if they are getting bonded, that doesn't means she's going to be that close to him. And now understands why Stan doesn't like the 'horse rides'. _Just one hour, Wendy. You can do it. You can do it._ She says as he uses her lumberjack hat as a pillow. _And then never speak or think of this again._

After a few minutes, she falls asleep.

And, so far, Stan is not talking in his sleep.

**A/N-Sorry if this chapter was short and full of dialogue instead of description and stuff. I think I'm suffering writer's block D:**

**If Disney let the "Reverse CPR" scene in 'The Deep End' to happen, it might also allow this to happen… or that's just me. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**

**Also, I went to the 'Despicable Me 2' premiere in my city.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The movie ****sucks**** big time. And so 'Monsters University'. I expected better plots and jokes.**


	8. Through the Dungeon Maze

**A/N- Some old chapters will be updated soon. **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I upload the next chapter c: (Critiques are welcome too!)**

Chapter VIII:

Through the Dungeon Maze

_8:16 a.m._

The old man and teenager are still sleeping, 'embracing' each other. Wendy forgot to wake up an hour later after getting close to Stan just to get warm. The wind stopped blowing around 4:24 a.m. The weather's still kind of friendly, though.

The red-haired teen, still sleeping, moves a bit, getting more comfortable. Minutes later, the old man sniffs her hair. He smiles a bit at first and then reacts, opening and rubbing his eyes, thus, waking up. He gets surprised (and dead scared) to find Wendy sleeping with him, smiling. He covers his mouth with his hands, trying neither to scream nor to wake her up. He's doing memory of what happened last night. He can just recall their long talk while looking at the stars and the rest is a missing scene for him.

He glances at her one more time. He notes she's using her jacket as a blanket and deduces she just wanted to get warm and sighs in relieve.

"Hey, sleepy head." Stan lightly shakes her shoulder. "Wake up."

Wendy rubs her eyes as she wakes up. She sees Stan looking at her and, worried, realizes she fell asleep.

"It's okay, Wendy." He makes his best to calm her down. "Nothing happened. You just wanted to be warm."

"Yes, I remember." She replies as she's putting her jacket and hat. "It was cold last night. How were you able to bear that?"

"I told you. When I used to travel I learned a lot of things, and bearing the cold weather is one of them." Stan replies and sighs as he climbs Wendy. "Let's never talk of this again."

"Deal." Wendy replies as she gets up and keeps walking.

The wind is starting to gain strength as it begins to carry dust clouds with it at the same time the sun is heating the place.

-xxx-

_10:44 a.m._

The children, pig, and handyman are on their way.

They're eating red berries Mabel found in a fallen bush a few minutes earlier. They suddenly stop in what appears to be a cave.

"A cave?" Dipper asks.

"Maybe it was from the old dungeons or something." Soos replies.

"Well," Dipper says as he's searching for another exit. "Since that cave's the only way to a possible exit, we have no option but to take it."

"We just need a torch." Mabel says. "It looks so dark in there."

"I'll go for some branches to make a fire." Dipper leaves the group for a while.

After ten minutes, he returns with what he was searching for and ignites a fire. He gives a branch to Soos and another to Mabel and both make a torch and walk onto the eerie cave.

It starts to get quiet and creepy every fifteen seconds until they end up in a partially flooded part of the cave. All of them broken. As they're proceeding, Soos looks around, and begins to lag behind Mabel. The handyman looks at the skulls and bones lined up with the walls of the cave. Scared, he looks towards Waddles. The pig looks back at him and sees he's scared and squeals a couple of times to make him feel better.

The girl becomes concerned as she notes her brother has no idea where exactly are they going. This time, she tries not to say anything, since the last thing she wants is another earthquake caused by her.

"Okay, guys." A terrified Soos says. "I'm getting creeped out by this. It reminds me of that movie Stan watched a week ago."

"Soos, fiction is not real." Dipper says. "Except in here, where fiction becomes non-fiction. Anyways, why were you watching that movie?"

"Stan invited me to." The handyman replies. "And he doesn't use to invite me to see horror movies."

"What was the movie about?" Mabel asks him

"I'm not actually sure." Soos replies. "I covered my eyes and ears. I mean, I love horror movies, but that one was so pretty creepy I don't know why it isn't aired in Halloween or Summerween nights."

As Mabel and Soos are talking, a light noise is suddenly heard. Like a roar that's echoing off the cave walls. Waddles lifts his ears to hear the echo, which is soon eclipsed by a low rumble. The pig looks down and sees the ground moving, along with small, jumping stones.

"Waddles, are you okay?" Mabel asks her pet

The pig, squealing and terrified, runs off.

"Waddles! Come back!" Mabel takes off after him

"Great." Dipper facepalms. "Now what?"

"Uh, dude." Soos says. "What are those things?" he points to some direction.

More Dumahim.

This time, these look pretty developed, thus, revealing the ones Dipper and Mabel saw earlier were just fledglings.

"They're Dumahim." Dipper gulps. "Common vampires."

"What do we do now?" Soos asks quietly

"The more we're silent, the sooner they'll go." He replies. "Plus, we're not of their interest, anyway."

Soos and Dipper stay quiet until the common vampires grow bored of them and leave.

"That was a close one." Soos sighs. "If we are not of their interest, what are they searching?"

"They're probably hungry." The boy replies. "Humans are not in their diet."

"And what's on their diet, then? Rocks?"

"Pigs." Dipper then remembers his sister and pet. "Oh no! They want Waddles!" Dipper yells and runs off with the handyman. "Mabel!"

Far away from there, Waddles goes through a small opening of a bower, similar to a cave. Mabel follows him, but has trouble keeping up due to the stones and other substances inside it. The pig keeps squealing as he dashes through the place at the same time his owner's having a hard time following.

"Waddles! Wait!" she says.

She looks again and the pig is gone. Baffled, she continues on, until she reaches the end of the bower and anxiously sees her pet near a pool of crystal-clear water. She cautiously approaches him.

This section of the cave is incredibly big enough to live in there. Strange carvings and torches surrounding the walls, suggesting someone used to live there time ago. Oddly enough, a part of the place has trees, grass, and even flowers. A hidden oasis. A sacred place.

"Waddles! I thought I would lose you forever!" she hugs him and then looks at her reflection in the water. She submerges one of her hands into it and sees that nothing happens.

Mabel leaves her torch and runs back from the pool as her pet is just there looking at her. She runs and splashes into the middle of the pool. The pig looks out over the water. Suddenly the girl lunges up under him and pulls him into the pool. They start to swim playfully with the mackarels that habit the water.

They are not aware they're being watched.

There's an animal crouching in the rocks on a ledge some distance away.

**A/N-** **Well… Stan and Wendy are going to face some creatures too. Since there are no pigs around them, the creatures don't bother in showing up xDD Sorry if I'm doing kind of short chapters. I'm making stuff for my deviantART fans. You might like it. My dA username is the same as my FF nickname. Or go to my profile, there's a link redirecting to my dA. **

**I have to remind you the Dumahim, along with other 'Legacy of Kain' creatures, were watered down. In the game, they don't give a crap about humans (there's even a part where two Melchiahim murder a human while pleading for mercy and perch over their fresh kill, gnawing on it).**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**


	9. Reunion

**A/N- For Tazmanian Devil: I decided not to focus on Stan in the previous chapter, since I felt 'he was taking over the fanfic'. Let's say he's still creeped out because of what he thought when he saw Wendy sleeping with him. 'Nuff said **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I upload the next chapter c: (Critiques are welcome too!)**

Chapter IX:

Reunion

Mabel and Waddles come out of the water. She's trying to dry them both by staying close to the torch. She starts to wonder how the few torches attached to the cave's wall are able to illuminate a giant 'room'. She looks up and sees what it looks like an exit of the cave, probably meaning it's an exit from the gorge, too.

However, the opening was far away from her. She searches for a ladder or something similar, but nothing.

The ground starts to shake.

Waddles gets concerned and hides behind the now dry Mabel.

"Waddles, what's going on?"

The Dumahim have arrived. This time, they are more.

Mabel gasps and tries to flee with her pet. The creatures are after them and the girl runs towards the green part of the cave, going to side to side, making some of the Dumahim hit the trees.

Dipper and Soos arrive and hurry to help Mabel and Waddles. But surprise. More creatures start to appear. These are not Dumahim. These new creatures are spider-like, skinny, pale, grotesque, and their skin is tearing off their flesh. They have long and lethal limbs, fangs reminiscent of tarantulas and prominent teeth, glowing red eyes, elongated head, and two arms and legs, each one with three fingers and claws.

The boy starts to hit them with his book in a hand and torch with another, igniting fire in one of them, killing it instantly.

The humans and pig are defending themselves, but impossible, they end up cornered in a giant rock, left to the monsters' mercy.

Just as the Dumahim and the spider-like beings are going to murder them, a creature bounds over the kids, handyman, and pig and catches a few of them on at full force and start to fight savagely as it knocked two down. The four-legged saviour takes a spider-looking monster and throws it where the sunlight touches the ground and it burns to death. Not even its ashes are left.

A Dumahim is going to kill Waddles and he squeals in fear, but the animal catches the common vampire in time in the mid-air with its snout and throws it away as it takes up a defensive stance behind the humans and pig. A spider-looking thing lunges at the animal and it lunges back. The giant creature then breaks the monster's limbs and breaks its neck and throws it to a couple of Dumahim, who then fall to the water because of it. The water starts to burn them and drown to their death as the liquid is getting rid of them and feeding the mackerels.

After a few minutes, the remaining monsters leave, scared and surrendered.

The creature that saved Mabel and company looks back at them and the sunlight finally reveals it: a purple, adult lynx. Size of an American lion, yellow-green sclera with red iris, long ears, black-stripped fur.

The lynx approaches and sniffs them, and becomes quite upset and growls at Dipper and Mabel, but then, it shakes its head and rubs it in the girl's sweater.

"Thanks for saving us, kitty!" She pets the feline

"A purple lynx?" Dipper asks. "Why is it even purple?"

"Who cares!" Mabel says. "It saved our lives!" She takes Waddles and shows him to the feline. "Waddles says 'Thank you, lynx.'"

Some moments later, Mabel and Waddles start to play in the grass with their new friend, while the handyman's inside the pool and drinking the water and Dipper's reading the book. After a while, he finally finds information about the creatures that were among the Dumahim:

_Zephonim are wall-crawling vampires. Their ability to climb walls_

_makes them well equipped to follow their prey over vertical surfaces. They_

_would cocoon it and hang it on some walls. Their favourite prey: humans._

_Their weakness: sunlight, fire, light (__or stab them to death and never_

_get close to the body. It will come back to life!__). _

He looks at his sister's pet, who is being bathed by the lynx. Dipper looks back at his book and wonders if there's a 'lynx with weird coat colouring' entry. He searches, but nothing.

"Hey, dude!" Soos says. "Want to take a bath with me?"

"Not now, Soos." Dipper replies. "Busy."

"Come on. This water makes me feel it takes all my problems away." By this time, Soos notes his broken arm is no longer broken. "Dude! Look at this!"

Dipper looks again and sees Soos has both of his arms as good as new.

"It's like if this water was magic!" Soos exclaims in happiness. "My arm! I was so lost without it!" he hugs his no longer broken arm and kisses it. "I will be very careful next time!"

Dipper thinks it again and jumps into the water. He's swimming and then emerges to catch some fresh air. He sees his arms are healing, like if the incident with the wolf the first morning 'living in the gorge' never happened. The boy smiles at this and looks up to see what is going to be their exit. Then, the carved symbols in the cave walls steal his attention: the square and compass, the all-seeing eye, a star in the middle of the ground, pyramids (one of them using a top hat and a bow tie), and fish-looking symbols, some of them resembling the ones Grunkle Stan has in his fezzes.

The boy looks at the bottom of the pool.

There's a gold gavel and trowel, along with what appears to be a folded flag. Decided to know, Dipper submerges until he finally manages to grab the object and emerges, coughing for air. A couple of minutes later, he opens the flag.

_Why is it so familiar?_ He wonders. _Is this the same flag Grunkle Stan has in the Shack?_

"Dipper, bro." Soos says. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is." He replies as he lets the flag drown back again where it was. "It's just that… uhm… well…"

"Hey, guys!" Mabel yells from the small green field. "The lynx has found a stairway to the exit!" she points at the opening at the top of the cave.

Moments later, the people and pig are riding the giant mammal. Suddenly, the path ends and the only way to reach the exit is climbing. The purple feline latches onto the rocks and starts to climb. They're almost reaching the opening, until the lynx reaches a point right below a ledge where it can't climb due to the cragginess. Its claws are scrapping and its back paws aren't helping either.

"You can do it!" Mabel motivates the now dead scared lynx. "I believe in you!"

Dipper realizes what his sister's doing and joins her.

"You saved us from ugly vampires." He says. "You can save us!"

"You can do it!" Soos exclaims. "You can!"

The lynx seems to understand what they're saying and makes its best to continue. With a giant leap, the group finally leaves the cave and they realize they're near their liberty. However, there's a sandstorm that's getting stronger.

"We did it!" Dipper exclaims. "Now let's find Wendy and Grunkle Stan!"

"Maybe the lynx can help us." Soos suggests

"But I don't think we have anything belonging to either of them." A disappointed Mabel says.

"But I do." Dipper says as he takes a piece of hair off the book.

"You keep a sample of Wendy's hair in that journal?" Soos asks him as Dipper turns red

"Kind of." He replies

He lets the lynx to smell the hair and concentrates in the odour as it closes its eyes.

Everyone's looking at the purple feline and Mabel notes a collar in its neck. She reads the ID:

_Experiment 87_

_"Bastet"_

The collar itself is pretty damaged. The girl removes it carefully and it breaks. Bastet probably had it since it was a cub.

The lynx opens its eyes and runs forward.

"Bastet! Wait!" Mabel runs

"Bastet?" Soos asks

"Mabel names every animal she grows attached to." Dipper replies and both follow the girl.

-xxx-

The sandstorm fills the gorge. Wendy emerges from the dust, fighting against the strong winds.

Time passes.

Wendy, looking near death, trudges across the hot, dry inhospitable wastes. The heat waves are distorting what she's seeing. Many shadows pass over Stan and Wendy. Both look up and see buzzards and vultures flying high.

"Buzzards in Gravity Falls?" Stan says. "I thought they hated this place."

After a 35-minute walk, the teen's knees buckle and she, along with Stan, fall to the ground. The old man looks at her again. She's dehydrated, tired. Her effort was too much. He looks up again and the birds are circling them. Seconds later, the vultures and buzzards are descending. He tries to get up to fight them and defend Wendy, but it's too much for his weakened condition. He can't do it. Stan decides it's all and lies behind her.

As he's closing his eyes, at the same time the creatures, later revealed to be some kind of creepy-ass flying vampires and not birds, are about to eat, a piercing, mighty roar is heard, scaring them off.

Stan reacts at the mighty roar.

He opens his eyes and sees there's a giant, purple feline paw and looks up. The next thing he notices is that he's being sniffed by the lynx.

"B-Bastet?" he whispers. "Is that you, girl?"

The lynx doesn't seem happy to see him. She's growling, her steel-like claws showing in fury and vengeance.

**A/N- I didn't want to reveal the lynx's gender and name, but what the hell xDDD So this is the last chapter for now. I got hired by a production house and I'll be busy as hell. If this chapter was short, sorry. I'm kind of in a hurry.**

**And if this story ends with positive reviews and stuff, and if I also have the kicks, I'd do a sequel, focusing in why suddenly there are a lot of spooky vampires around. Maybe that little creepy s*** Gideon is involved with it ;)**

**SPOILER: You'd find out the reason of Bastet's anger with Stan in the next chapter, but I think that's kind of obvious :D**

**I'd love if you suggest this fanfic to more GF fans. I'd so appreciate that 3**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**


	10. Bastet

**A/N- Sorry for taking pretty freaking long :c Work, more job interviews (people love me :'D I think not xDD), family issues, etc.**

**BTW, the Zephonim (the ugly-ass spider vampires) and the Dumahim are property of Eidos Interactive. I forgot to put this in the previous chapter, so here it is. The creepy, flying vampires are mine. Their species name is going to be revealed in the future.**

**Please do me a favour and tell the GF Fans to read this fanfic! **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I upload the next chapter c: (Critiques are welcome too!)**

Chapter X:

Bastet

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks "And where's Ramesses?"

Bastet growls in response and is ready to break his neck, until...

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yells as she approaches

"Mabel?" he asks as the lynx stops

The girl finally arrives, followed by Dipper, Soos, and Waddles. The boy goes rushes to the fainted Wendy.

"Wendy?" he asks while his panic starts to build. He moves her shoulder, but no response received. "Come on. Wake up!" Dipper keeps moving her, but nothing and looks at the lynx. "I think she's dehydrated! Please, we have to go back to the cave!"

"What? We can't do that! There are a lot of ugly creatures there!" Mabel protests.

"Then… the lynx, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, and I are going!" Dipper says and looks at the lynx. "Can you help me taking them to the oasis, please?"

Even if she's still resented with Stan, she nods and agrees to go with Dipper.

-xxx-

Dipper, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, and Bastet are going to the sacred place. The lynx's carrying the teen and old man. At the same time, she's remembering why she loathes Stanford Pines.

It all happened many years ago.

She, along with four more lynxes and other stuff, such as an electron carpet, some guns, an invisibility cloak, drugs, an old, Masonic Amulet, books full of conspiracies and truths hidden from the world, were stolen from the CIA.

She recalls her captors negotiated a lot when travelling and received giant bags of cash in exchange of small bags with drugs. After they sold the half of the drugs they had, both brothers thought it'd be a good idea to sell the lynx cubs. Bastet, Ramesses, and the other three were cubs at that time. Their genetic code, since it was modified, it also altered their life cycle.

Some months later, the Pines twins arrived to South America and started to sell the lynxes. They sold two out of five. Weeks later, a Colombian Drug Lord contacted them with the intention of buying the remaining lynxes and drugs. After talking and making a deal, they went to Colombia two days later, only to realize it was a trap. Stanford was captured, while Stanley managed to run away and took his time to set his brother free from prison by igniting explosives in the walls of the jail. When Bastet noticed, the other female cub vanished. She was about to do the same with Ramesses, until Stanley noticed them, caught them, and imprisoned them in a cage.

When they arrived to Gravity Falls, the two remaining lynxes were already in their adult stage. Stanford Pines noticed there was something odd with Bastet after they finished building the shack. She looked tired, sad, and gained some extra weight. The female lynx recalls she heard them discussing until one of them approached her and put his hands on her stomach for a few minutes and freaked out when he felt something.

When her cubs were born (a litter of five, by the way), she felt like there was still hope. Some days later, she and Ramesses, who was trained by Stanley in secret just to win extra money in illegal animal fights outside Gravity Falls, woke up as usual and noticed their cubs were gone. The male lynx didn't give a damn, while Bastet was very worried.

"Be glad I got rid of a heavy load off you, girl." Stanford Pines approached her and she turned her head. "Stanley and I made some calls last night and your cubs were sold to a wealthy German businessman." He lighted up a cigarette. "Don't worry about them. They're in good hands."

The female lynx attacked him and went into the Gravity Falls Forest. Stanley who saw what happened, ordered Ramesses to catch Bastet and not to return if she was not with him.

Now, Bastet, after recalling all this events, starts to cry and Dipper hears her.

"Hey, uhm. Bastis?" he calls her, trying to remember 'the name Mabel gave to her'. "Are you okay? Want me to help you?"

She shakes her head and continues crying.

"Is there someone you miss?" he asks.

She looks at Dipper and nuzzles him. He pets her back.

"I tell you what." He tells her. "Once you finish helping us from getting out of here, I promise I'll help you search whatever you're searching. My sister will so help you. I know. She tends to give a hand back when someone helps her."

The lynx licks him and they continue going down until they reach the pool.

Bastet kneels so both teen and old man fall to the ground. She then takes Wendy from her jacket and submerges her. The red-head wakes up and coughs as the lynx leaves her. She looks at the feline and freaks out.

"Wendy! It's okay!" Dipper calms her. "He's a friend! He's a friend!"

"Are you sure?" she asks

"I'm very sure." Dipper replies very confident. "This big guy here saved us from monsters. He even saved Stan and you from flying vampires."

Wendy ignores the 'vampire' part and thinks he might have been hallucinating, since she and Stan saw vultures and buzzards before passing out. She leaves the pool and recognizes Dipper was telling the truth about the purple lynx.

After a few minutes, Bastet submerges Stan to the pool and lets him go.

The old man wakes up thanks to the lack of air and tries to swim back to the surface. One of the flag's strings has caught one of Stan's now mid-broken legs as he's passing out.

_*Flashback*_

A 14-year-old Stanford Pines is being beaten by his brother, who's wearing broken glasses.

"You idiot!" Stanley roars as he asphyxiates him. "I cannot believe you've been using my glasses to pretend to be me all this time! Since when!"

"Since…" he coughs. "Since we were kids! The boys at the playground and school saw you were the toughest. And I wanted to pretend I was you so they would stop bullying me around!"

"I should have known you were distracting me hours earlier! WHY!"

"I wanted to impress a girl! I'm sorry I broke your glasses! It was an accident!" he tries to catch some air.

"Is that how you pay me!" he hisses at him. "Taking my glasses to pretend you're me? The toughest guy around? Huh?" he punches him in the face. "What about all the things I did for you? Remember when I took your place that day in school? When you had to demonstrate dad the boxing lessons he signed us up were totally worth it while you just buried your face in a book so he didn't notice you?" he suffocates his brother even more until he starts coughing. "Do you remember!"

"I'm sorry!"

"The worst part is that I couldn't stand a second watching how mom and dad kept praising you! I should have been praised! You didn't learn crap but the left hook! You skipped the boxing lessons because you were too scared! Be thankful dad doesn't know that part!"

"You did me a favour!"

"Because you asked nicely for it!" The enraged Stanley throws his brother near the river with abundant, sharp rocks. "And I could have lent you my glasses if you just asked for them!"

"I just wanted to be man enough!" Stanford is trying to get up, but his brother catches him and takes his head with one of his hands and drowns his brother.

"Man enough!" he yells at him as he punches his back. "Man enough!" he hits Stanford's head with one of the rocks. He turns his brother. "Man enough!" And punches him hard in the stomach until he starts to bleed from the nose and mouth. "Are you man enough yet!"

Stanley takes Stanford from his neck, ready to give the final punch. The young twin closes his eyes, waiting to be hurt. But, seeing his baby brother in peril only made him hold his urge to finish him.

He keeps looking at him, and recalls their father told him to look out after him, even if anything happened to him or his wife. And that happened the same night the twin brothers disobeyed and explored the deepest part of the forest just to find and meet the Slenderman.

"What am I doing?" he whispers and releases his brother.

Stanford opens his eyes and fondles his neck. "Aren't you going to… kill me?" he raises his head. Nose still bleeding, mouth partially full of blood, a black eye.

He shakes his head, looking shocked of what he did to his brother, and helps him to get up. "N-no. I'm sorry." He sighs. "I guess dad's going to kill me now when he sees you." He says worried, trying not to cry.

"Tell him…" he gasps for air. "Tell him a jackass beat me up because of a girl."

"What if he asks about my glasses?"

"You saved me and he broke them and left." He smiles. "Invent something credible."

Stanley gets what his brother suggested and both laugh.

"Come on; let's go back to the house before mom and dad arrive."

Both brothers leave to their house, laughing about what happened earlier.

_*End of Flashback*_

Stan, opening his eyes, now finds himself outside the pool. He's panting and looks at his surroundings.

"How do you know about this place?" he asks

At the same time, Dipper bear-hugs him.

"I thought you were going to die down there." He says and brings the lynx, who's still glaring at him. "This big guy here is our hero, right pal?" he looks at Bastet

"There are two things I want to say to you, Dipper." Stan says as the boy approaches. "One, thanks for saving me. I can feel my legs again." He smiles, moving his legs and feet at the same time and continues. "And two, the lynx is female."

"Female?" he asks him. "How do you know that?"

"Didn't I give you the 'birds and bees' talk some days ago?" he crosses his arms, sounding a bit disappointed and confused

Wendy screams and points to a random direction. Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and Bastet look to where she's pointing to.

A lot of flying, creepy-looking vampires start to appear from out of nowhere.

**A/N- I also took long because I worked hard on why Bastet hated Grunkle Stan so much. At first it was "Behold, the mayor attraction!" but then neh, so I thought, 'What's the worst thing Stan (or his bro) could do?' And then it came to my mind that they sold her cubs. She's also resented with him because he and Stanley also sold her lynx friends when she was a cub. For those who were not aware, this is why in the previous chapter Bastet growls at Dipper and Mabel, because they kind-of smell like Stan since they're related to him. And because the lynx saw they were too young, she spared them.**

**Believe me, I'm still fangirling because of the 'Dreamscaperers' episode. And I'm fixing my version of Stan's background thanks to that. I'd like to hear about what you think of it :3**

**In the mentioned episode, when the memory of Stan fighting another kid plays, if you look at the kids sitting in the bench, there's a boy (his face is covered by a book) that has the same hairstyle, hair colour, and even skin colour from Stan and his father. Note here, in this one, Stan is not wearing glasses. As a child, he was wearing them. Then as a teen. Then, as an adult, he's no longer wearing them until he grows older. My theory? Stanley, his twin bro, used (will use past tense, since there's no mention of him in the actual series) to be the toughest kid around, and the only way to tell from the twins who was who were the glasses. So, in the memory where 9(?)-year-old Stanford is being bullied, he was using the glasses so he could fool everyone he was Stanley and not Stanford. Something went wrong and the bullies noticed he was not who he seemed to be. Then he mentions his dad signed him to boxing lessons. The Stan we see boxing could have been Stanley (admit it, he looked a bit different) while the real Stanford hid his face with a book to prevent getting him and his bro in trouble. I want to believe their father was able to tell who's who just when the two were together. Let's go to the memory where his relationship with Carla started. He was wearing glasses (even if the "I'm Stanley and not Stanford. See? I wear glasses" thing didn't always seem to work, he grew attached to use them while his brother was asleep)... I actually have no explanation for this. Let's say he wanted to be cool… or to pretend he was his brother to feel brave and strong and stuff (and at the end he confessed this to her and she didn't care because he was still handsome and attractive and they went on dates together until she dumped him for a hippie).**

**I still have to work on that. One of my theories is that Stanley might have taken interest in inventing and weather (explaining the satellite-antenna thingy and the tattoo (I will do my best to have the fanfic finished before the leaking of the episode. I already have an explanation, and it's in the last chapter of this fanfic (partially written, BTW))). I have to work a lot on this theory Dx. **

**Also, one of the fake screenies I did early June appears to have predicted the date between Lazy Susan and Grunkle Stan. I feel like freaking seer! I have seer powers yay! Many people have commented in it "NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE" (with some of them even telling others already did it). I'd love to post the link, but FF is an ass with links, so go to my deviantART (TigerBlack62). The screenie is called "Stan's date". ADVERTISING FOR THE WIN.**

**I'd love if you suggest this fanfic to more GF fans. I'd so appreciate that *3***

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Oh! And if I have a grammar mistake or another kind of mistake, please tell me so I can fix it C: !**


End file.
